Random Day
by neko-nigen
Summary: This is a short story I wrote when I was bored. It's rated PG13 for language. The story is COMPLETE. It's about me and two of my friends and we cause a little trouble on the computer and Koenma sends his detectives after us. The names Koga and Aisha a


This is a short story I wrote when I was bored. It's rated PG13 for language. The story is COMPLETE. It's about me and two of my friends and we cause a little trouble on the computer and Koenma sends his detectives after us. The names Koga and Aisha are not what they seem! Koga is not from Inu Yasha, and Aisha is not from Outlaw Star. Please reveiw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't own my friends. My friends are their own people.

**Random day**

Dannell tapped her pencil on her desk. She glanced at the clock and sighed. The day seemed to take forever. Dannell turned in her chair to face her friend Summer. Her friend was reading one of her books.

"Summer," Dannell whispered, but Summer didn't budge. "Summer," Dannell tried again, but still didn't get an answer.

Dannell sighed and grabbed Summer's book and took it away from her. Summer looked at Dannell and hit her up side her head and recovered her book.

"Ouch," Dannell laughed out. "Summer, I'm bored."

Summer looked at Dannell. "I am, too," she said. "I wonder what MeLinda is doing."

The two girls looked towards their other friend, MeLinda, who was sleeping on her desk.

"Hey, Mel," Dannell whispered out. MeLinda made no attempt to move. "Hey, Mel." MeLinda still didn't move.

"MeLinda," Summer tried, but her calls failed as well.

Then the bell rang, telling the kids that school was out and they could go home. Summer and Dannell made their way towards their friend.

"Mel, wake up," Dannell called out to MeLinda while Summer tried to shake the dark blond haired girl. "Mel. Mel, you need to wake up."

MeLinda still didn't stir from her slumber. Summer sighed and went on MeLinda's other side and pushed MeLinda out of her seat. MeLinda woke up automatically and caught herself before she hit her head on the desk next to her.

MeLinda sat up in her desk and rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned.

"Man, Mel, can you sleep or what," Dannell said with a laugh. Summer laughed, but MeLinda just yawned.

MeLinda stood up, placed her backpack on her back, and began to stagger towards the door.

"Easy there, MeLinda," Summer said running to her friend's side and helping her stand up.

MeLinda murmured something back that no one could understand her.

"What was that, Mel," Dannell asked.

"I said I'm so freaking tired," MeLinda said more clearly.

"Poor Mel," Dannell laughed.

"We have to get her home or else she'll fall asleep," Summer said and helped MeLinda down the steps of the school.

"Bed, good," MeLinda said sleepily making her two friends laugh.

"She needs sugar, Summer," Dannell informed her other friend.

"I don't think they sell Mountain Dew here," Summer said.

"Mountain Dew, good," MeLinda said groggily.

The three girls reached the park and sat MeLinda down at a picnic table. MeLinda sat her head down on the table, ready for another few minutes of sleep.

"I'll check the corner store. Try to keep MeLinda awake the best you can, alright, Dannell," Summer said.

"Alright, Summer. But I'm afraid that she'll hit me or something," Dannell said sitting across from the now sleeping blond.

Summer laughed and walked towards the store.

Dannell shook her head and looked towards the sleeping girl. MeLinda was passed out and looked like she wasn't moving at all. 'Man, can she sleep,' Dannell thought and sighed.

Dannell laid her own head down on the table. She was getting tiered because of the time change. They were in Japan, they were there because they had won a contest that they now forgot and they would be there for half a year. They had only been there for a week and they learned the language very well, at a fast speed, surprising everyone at their school and the language teachers.

As Dannell began to fall asleep when she felt someone push her awake. "What," Dannell asked loudly and looked up to see Summer holding out a soda to her. "Thanks."

Summer smiled and looked towards MeLinda. "I thought I said to keep her awake," Summer said.

"Well, she has the right idea," Dannell said.

Summer walked towards MeLinda and shook her awake. "Hey, MeLinda," she said. "Guess what I have."

MeLinda sat up slowly and looked at her friend with tired eyes.

"I have Mountain Dew," Summer said and handed MeLinda the soda. "I'm surprised that Japan sells this kind of soda."

MeLinda nodded and took a drink.

"How do you feel, Mel," Dannell asked.

"Better," MeLinda replied and rubbed her eyes. "How long did ya'll try to wake me?"

"Not long," Dannell said. "Why are you so tired?"

"I found this weird web site and I was on it all night," MeLinda answered.

"What's the web site," Summer asked.

"I dunno," MeLinda said. "But it has a lot of cool stuff. I think I'm gunna go on it when we get home."

"I wanna see it," Dannell said.

"Me too," Summer said.

"Alright," MeLinda said and chugged the last bit of her soda. "That should hold me over until we get home. Let's go."

**-**

MeLinda walked straight to her computer and turned it on. "Hey, Summer," she called. "Could you go into my stash and get me the 'American' version of Mountain Dew, please."

"Okay," Summer and opened the little refrigerator, which was in MeLinda's room, and gave it to her.

"Thanks."

"So, Mel, what is on this site exactly," Dannell asked leaning on the chair that MeLinda was sitting in.

"I dunno," MeLinda said honestly. "It has a bunch of files."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but some of the files have dead people's names," MeLinda started. "Remember reading in the obithcuary, when we got here, and seeing all those people's names, Summer?"

"Yeah. What about them," Summer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well their names were in the file and the dates on them were recent," MeLinda continued. "That was kind of weird." MeLinda went to her favorite file and clicked on the web site she found.

The homepage was a dark blue with white letters. There were three giant folders on the screen. One said 'Humans', another said 'Demons', and the last one said 'Detectives'.

"What a weird home page," Dannell commented.

Summer nodded in agreement. MeLinda clicked on the detective folder. "I didn't have time to check this folder out," MeLinda said as the folder began to load up.

The three girls watched the screen, almost like zombies. The only sound in the room was the gulping sound from MeLinda drinking her soda. Then four folders popped up on the screen. The three of them sighed loudly.

"Finally," Dannell exclaimed. "I thought it would last forever."

"What do we have here," Summer asked took over the mouse and clicked on the first folder.

A picture of a boy popped up on the screen. Then a, what seemed to be a profile, came up under the picture. The boy had slicked back black, chestnut brown eyes, and he was wearing a green uniform.

"His name is Yusuke Urameshi," Dannell said. "What's a power level?"

"I don't know," Summer said. "Maybe its how good of a fighter he is."

"It has a letter then it says class, though."

"Its probably, like, A is the best and C is the worst; and those are classes," MeLinda chimed in.

Dannell shrugged and kept on reading. "Whoa! He's 14 and a class A," she exclaimed. "He's gotta be tough. He doesn't live to far from here either."

MeLinda clicked the backspace on the keyboard and the previous page showed up. She had a little scuffle with Summer for the mouse and gained control again. MeLinda clicked on the last folder and another picture showed up. He also had black hair but there was a white burst that looked like a star in the middle of his hair, red eyes, and he wore all black.

"Hello, Hiei," Summer said looking through his profile. "He has no age. Why?"

"He's a demon," Dannell said. "A fire/koorime. What's a koorime?"

MeLinda and Summer shrugged and continued looking at his profile.

"He's shorter than that other kid," MeLinda said. "Ha, ha!"

"MeLinda, be nice," Summer said.

"Hey, if he ain't here I can make fun of him if I want to," MeLinda said in defense.

"She's got a point," Dannell said. "He's a class B."

"That's interesting. What about the other two," Summer asked and clicked of the backspace button. Summer took the mouse again and clicked on the second to the last folder.

Two files showed up. Summer raised and eyebrow and clicked on the first folder.

A picture of another boy popped up. He had flaming red hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a pink uniform.

"Me-ow," MeLinda said with a wide grin. "He's hot."

"He looks like a girl," Dannell said.

MeLinda looked at the picture again, ignoring the profile. "Okay. _She's_ hot," MeLinda corrected herself.

Summer scanned the profile. "Dude," she said. "It's a dude."

Dannell and MeLinda read the profile, looked at the picture, then the profile again.

"I was right the first time," MeLinda said and pushed Dannell's head to the side.

"That's wacked," Dannell said.

All of a sudden and an instant messenger window popped up with a message that read: _Are you enjoying yourself?_

The three girls read the message and looked at each other.

"What's going on," MeLinda asked. "I didn't turn on my AOL IM."

Summer and Dannell gave MeLinda a weird look and back at the screen.

"Say something to him, Mel," Dannell said.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Answer his question."

MeLinda pulled the keyboard closer to her and began to type: _Uh…do I know you?_

_No_, the messenger replied. _How did you come across my files?_

_I was playing around on the computer and this site came on._

_You need to stay off this site. Or else…_

_Or else what_, MeLinda challenged. _You'll send your little detectives after us._

The messenger didn't reply automatically. _There's more people reading my files._

_Just me and my two friends. Why?_

_Stay out of my files, please._

_No. This site is to good to stay off of._

_Fine. I'll see you soon._

The three girls looked at the screen.

"I think you made him mad," Dannell said after a while.

"Me two," Summer said.

MeLinda read the last note the secret messenger sent. "What did he mean by 'I'll see you soon'?"

Then there was a knock on the door. The three girls looked out MeLinda's room and towards the front door. There was another knock.

"Someone should get the door," Dannell said.

Dannell and Summer looked at MeLinda while there was another knock on the door. MeLinda looked at her two friends.

"What," MeLinda asked. There was another knock on the door. "You two want me to answer it?"

"You're the one who pissed the guy off," Summer said.

"Well gee golly, thanks," MeLinda said sarcastically and walked towards the door and opened it. "May I help you?"

MeLinda looked out the door and saw three familiar faces and a really ugly guy. _'Why do they look like the guys from the internet?'_ MeLinda thought about it a while.

"Hello. I'm Yusuke Urameshi," the first guy said.

"Holy," MeLinda shouted and slammed the door closed.

"What happened, Mel," Dannell asked.

"Who was at the door," Summer asked next.

"I'm screwed," MeLinda said. MeLinda heard foot steps running towards the house and opened the door to see a carrot top guy running towards the door. She opened it wider for him to run through. The guy tripped over the couch and did a summer-salt over it.

Dannell pulled out her knife and held it to the guy's throat. Summer walked next to MeLinda and looked out the door.

"You three might as well come in," Summer said.

The three boys walked in the house and past Summer. MeLinda closed the door and walked towards Dannell at a fast pace.

"You afraid of little boys, Mel," Dannell asked with a laugh.

"Shut up," MeLinda warned. "Remember, we are not in the states anymore."

"U-Urameshi," the carrot top said.

"Yeah," Yusuke asked and noticed the knife to his friend's throat. "Whoa! What the hell is this?"

"You tell me," Summer said. "What do you want?"

"We came here for three people," The red haired boy said. "And since you three ladies are the only ones here and by your friend's reaction we are at the right place."

"I didn't do it. He's lying," MeLinda shouted and hid behind Dannell. Dannell started laughing, so the carrot top hit Dannell's hand making her drop the knife.

"Why you little," Dannell growled and hit the guy in the face so hard he flew backwards into a wall.

"Dannell," Summer said. "Don't."

"Alright girly," The carrot top said. Then a sword popped out of his hand. "You wanna fight; I'll give ya a fight."

MeLinda looked towards the other three boys. "Can ya'll do that," she asked.

"Not exactly," Yusuke said. "Mine is a spirit gun."

"What the hell do you think your doing," Dannell shouted. "Man, you look so stupid; I'm surprised that you're holding it right."

The carrot top growled and charged at Dannell. She moved out of the way slowly, sticking her foot out tripping carrot top out. His sword disappeared and he landed face down on the floor with a thud. Summer and MeLinda laughed at him, while Dannell moved over to the two after picking up her knife that had fallen to the floor.

"Well," Dannell said twirling her knife. "I knew you were stupid, but a klutz is to much."

"Dannell, play nice," MeLinda said while laughing.

"Oh, come on, Mel," Dannell said. "You never played nice when you fight."

"What," Yusuke asked. "You mean to tell me that you three can fight?"

"Yes, we can fight. Why? Got a problem with it," Summer said.

"It's surprising," he said.

"Oh really," Dannell asked. "How?"

"Most baka onna nigens can't fight," the short one, Hiei said.

"Don't call us baka onnas," Summer and MeLinda shouted at Hiei, with flames in the background and in their eyes.

Hiei looked at MeLinda and Summer and began to laugh. MeLinda and Summer looked at each other and glared at Hiei.

"Hiei, don't judge a book by its cover," Kurama said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean, fox," Hiei growled.

The carrot top, Kuwabara, got up and glared at Dannell. Dannell just smiled back, continuing twirling her knife between her fingers.

"I will get you for that," Kuwabara growled.

"I'll be waiting," Dannell said with a grin.

"How did you two know what that shrimp said anyway," Kuwabara asked.

"We know Japanese to a further extent than an average person," Summer said.

"Well, we should be going," Kurama said.

"But I don't wanna go," MeLinda said and grabbed the couch. "I didn't mean to get that guy pissed off."

"I'm sorry, but we have to take you three to Prince Koenma," Kurama said and walked towards the couch.

"But I don't wanna go," MeLinda said again.

"Kuwabara, help me," Yusuke said and went to one end of the couch.

"W-what are you doing," MeLinda asked in a panic.

Yusuke and Kuwabara picked the couch up, making MeLinda panic even more. Summer and Dannell laughed at MeLinda's reaction.

"HEY! Put this couch down," MeLinda said in a panic.

"Chill out, Mel," Dannell laughed out. "Pretend it's a ride."

"Shut up, Dannell," MeLinda yelled. MeLinda tried to get off the couch and ended up falling off the couch.

"Watch your step," Summer said with a chuckle.

MeLinda grumbled and got up.

"We really should be leaving now," Kurama said.

"But I don't," MeLinda began, but Summer cut her off.

"We are going weather you like it or not," Summer said.

"At least that guy, what-ever his name was, will leave us alone if we go and see what he wants," Dannell said.

"But I don't wanna…." Before MeLinda could finish Summer and Dannell jumped her taped and tied her up.

"Alright, let's go," Summer said and walked out the door with Dannell following behind.

MeLinda tried to get out of the ropes, but couldn't. Hiei stopped and looked at her and started laughing. MeLinda growled under the gag and glared at Hiei as he left the room.

"Do you think we would leave you like this," Dannell asked walking back in the room with Summer behind her.

MeLinda nodded her head and continued to try to get out of the ropes.

"Oh, gee thanks," Summer said with a laugh and untied MeLinda.

MeLinda removed the gag and stood up. "That was uncool," she said with a pout.

"Let's go already," Yusuke shouted at the three girls.

**-**

The seven teens were walking through the woods. MeLinda looked around the woods at all the different types of trees in the spirit world that wasn't in the human world.

"How long will it take to get to that guy, who is gunna yell at Mel," Dannell asked.

Yusuke looked back over his shoulder, "Not much longer."

Summer looked towards MeLinda and saw that her friend wasn't next to her. "MeLinda?" Summer stopped and looked back and saw MeLinda standing there starring at the ground. "MeLinda, come here," Summer said. The other five stopped and waited for MeLinda to catch up.

"I would like to," MeLinda said and tried to step forward, but failed. "But I can't move."

"What do you mean by that," Kuwabara asked, standing next to Summer.

"Just like I said it," MeLinda shouted angrily.

Kurama walked towards MeLinda to see what the problem was and saw that some roots had wrapped around her ankles.

"Don't worry. We'll get these off and continue our way," Kurama said with a kind smile that made MeLinda blush. She could hear Summer and Dannell try not to laugh, but ended up laughing really loud.

"Shut up you two," MeLinda shouted at them.

"All done," Kurama said. MeLinda blinked and looked down and saw that the roots were off her ankles.

"Thanks," MeLinda said quietly.

"Okay, you two love birds lets get going," Dannell said, obviously she was trying to hold it in. "Let's go."

**-**

"You have got to be kidding me," MeLinda said as she looked at the tall castle in front of her.

"That's were he lives," Summer asked.

"Yup," Yusuke said and walked towards the building. "That's were Koenma lives. Its also his office."

"Think it's big enough," Dannell asked Summer.

"Hey I got an idea," Summer said and motioned Dannell to get closer. "We should raid the place while MeLinda gets yelled at."

"It's not worth raiding," Hiei said out of no where. "Besides there is nothing good in there but the treasure room which is under heavy security."

Hiei disappeared towards the castle, while the other five ran to catch up to Yusuke.

**-**

The seven beings walked in an office that had a rather large chair that had the back facing them.

"Hey, baby breath, we got them," Yusuke said.

The chair slowly turned towards them and revealed nothing.

MeLinda, Summer and Dannell looked at the chair with weird looks.

"Is he invisible," MeLinda asked looking towards Yusuke.

"Hello," a new voice said.

MeLinda turned back and looked around and saw nothing. "Was that you, Summer," the dark blond asked her friend.

Summer shook her head no. MeLinda looked towards Dannell and her other friend shook her head no too.

"Look down," the same voice said.

The three girls looked down to see a little toddler with a pacifier in his mouth in his mouth and a hat that said 'Jr' on it.

MeLinda couldn't help but smile at the site. She quickly covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter.

Dannell glanced over at MeLinda and gave her a weird look.

"MeLinda, are you alright," she heard Summer ask.

MeLinda couldn't take it any longer. "Aw," she squealed in a preppy voice. "What an adorable baby!" MeLinda looked towards her friends and winked at them.

Summer and Dannell looked at each other and smiled.

"I know," Summer said with a laugh. "He was so adorable, that I was speechless for a little while."

Dannell picked up Koenma, ignoring his ranting and raving. "Aw. Listen to all his baby talk," Dannell said and cuddled him.

"Hand him to me, Dannell," MeLinda said. Dannell handed Koenma to her dark blond haired friend. MeLinda held the little prince in the air. "He is so cute."

"Put me down you inconsiderate human," Koenma yelled at the top of his lungs. The four boys laughed at the predicament that Koenma was in. Koenma glared at his detectives. "What are you four assholes laughing at? Help me," Koenma yelled.

"Uh oh," MeLinda said. "Baby said a naughty word."

"Shame on you," Summer said and took Koenma from MeLinda. "You are going to the corner, young man." Summer dragged Koenma to a corner and set him down in front of it. "Now think about what you have done. You're lucky that I don't have any soap or I would wash your mouth out with it."

"I know where the soap is in this place," Kuwabara laughed out.

"Go get it. Go get it," Dannell and MeLinda chanted to the stupid one.

"Kuwabara, don't you dare go get that soap," Koenma warned.

"I'll be right back," Kuwabara said and left the room.

Koenma grumbled some more curse words, not knowing that MeLinda was listening to him.

"No," MeLinda said in a forceful voice. "Those are bad words. You are not allowed to say those things."

"SHUT UP," Koenma finally yelled. Suddenly he changed in his teenage form and started cursing up a storm.

"They grow up so fast," Dannell said wiping a fake tear from her eye.

Summer and MeLinda nodded in agreement and started laughing.

Hiei, who was perched on the windowsill, was laughing so hard that he fell off the sill and continued to laugh. Kurama was trying not to laugh but failed and laughed so hard he was crying.

"I got the soap," Kuwabara said running into the room and saw Koenma in his teen form. "Oh man. I'm late, aren't I?"

"Nope," Summer said taking the soap. "I said I was gunna wash his mouth out with it, and by golly I will wash his mouth out."

"You wouldn't dare," Koenma glared at Summer.

MeLinda and Dannell got on both sides of the young prince ready to jump him on command. Koenma looked behind him and saw that he couldn't escape. Summer stalked up to Koenma, tossing the soap in the air. The boy's laughter was so loud it could be heard outside of the room.

"Don't doubt me," Summer said. MeLinda and Dannell got closer to Koenma as Summer moved closer. Koenma had no choice but to move back towards the wall.

Summer, Dannell and MeLinda smiled evilly at the prince, who had curled up in a ball and started rocking back and forth.

"Holy crap! You three scared him," Yusuke exclaimed, controlling his laughter. The rest of the guys regained control of themselves.

"Yeah so," Summer said, throwing the soap over her shoulder and walked away from the cowering prince.

"Those two are the worse," Dannell said, pointing to MeLinda and Summer.

"Well I'm sorry if its fun to scare people to death," MeLinda said with a cruel smile.

"A-are you three the girls wh-who where looking through m-my files," Koenma asked, trying to regain his composer.

"Nope," MeLinda said. "It was our evil twins."

"You three have a look a like," Hiei asked in disbelief.

"No, but I thought that it would work."

"Right," Hiei said rolling his eyes.

"So you three were looking through my files," Koenma said.

"Duh," Summer said. "Man you're slow."

Koenma glared at her lightly. "Which one of you is the person I was talking to," he asked.

Dannell and Summer pointed to MeLinda, who hid behind one of the pillars.

"Come out from behind there, Mel," Dannell said and pulled her out from behind it.

"You were the one who I was talking to," the prince asked.

"Please don't hurt me," MeLinda said in a begging voice. "I didn't mean to make you mad, Prince what-ever-your-name-is!"

"It's Koenma," the prince said with a sweat drop. Everyone, except Hiei and Kurama was being a gentleman, laughed at MeLinda. "I'm not mad."

MeLinda looked at him like he was crazy. "What," she asked. "You're not mad? Why? I mean I would be mad if someone was invading my crap that I didn't want people to know about."

"I do believe you know about demons and those entire sorts don't you?"

"Yeah that stuff is cool."

"Well I want you three to be detectives."

"What," the three girls, Yusuke and Hiei exclaimed.

"They can't be detectives," Yusuke shouted.

"I don't wanna be good," the three girls shouted in unison.

"They probably can't defend themselves," Hiei shouted. "They'll cause trouble for us."

Summer, MeLinda and Dannell glared at the short fire demon.

"You think we can't fight," Summer said.

"Do you know who we are," MeLinda asked.

"Didn't you see me beat that carrot top up," Dannell asked also.

"I know you three can't fight, I don't care who you three are, and anyone can beat that baka up," Hiei said glaring back at the girls.

"Yusuke, I want you and the boys to train these three girls," Koenma said.

"But I don't wanna," Yusuke complained.

"You will take them to Genki's temple and train them, or else I will demote you," Koenma threatened.

Yusuke sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll take them to grandma's house and train them," he said.

"Summer," MeLinda said in a pathetic voice. "Their going to make us be good, aren't they?"

"Yes sadly they are," Summer said in a sad tone.

"Hell just froze over," Dannell said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean," Kurama asked.

"Summer and MeLinda are actually going to be nice," Dannell said.

"How is that bad?"

"They are never nice. One of them alone could take over our school."

"Really? What happens when they're together?"

"All hell breaks loose. If they wanted to take over the human world, they would have done so already."

"Why haven't they taken it over yet," Kurama asked his fifth question.

"If they did, everyone who annoyed them would be dead, meaning the whole world. Then who would make life interesting," Dannell said.

Kurama nodded like he understood.

"Alright let's go," Yusuke said and lead them out of the building.

………………………………………………………………………

"Man grandma needs to put in an escalator," Yusuke gasped for breath.

"What are you talking about," Summer asked. "That was easy."

Dannell and MeLinda trudged up the stairs after Summer and fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"I need to work out more," MeLinda said.

"No you don't your to skinny," Dannell said.

"Trust me I'm not."

"Whatever."

"Quit complaining guys," Summer said over her shoulder.

MeLinda saw a reflection of water to her left and smiled evilly. "Dannell," she whispered. "On three we grab Summer and throw her in that lake over there."

Dannell tried to hold in a laugh and nodded her head in agreement.

The two stood up and MeLinda counted down quietly as they walked towards their friend. When MeLinda said three, then she and Dannell grabbed Summer and quickly dragged her to the lake and threw her in the water.

Summer quickly got to the top of the water and glared at her two friends.

"What was that for," she yelled.

"For being hyper," Dannell said with a laugh.

MeLinda nearly fell to the ground from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny," Kuwabara asked.

"They threw their friend in the lake," Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Isn't there some sort of water demon in their?"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and ran towards the lake.

"Summer, get out of there," he yelled.

"Why," Summer asked. "The water's fine."

"That's not it. There's a demon in there!"

Summer looked around and shrugged and did the back stroke towards shore.

"What kind of demon," MeLinda asked pulling a 3-subject spiral from her back pocket and flipped it open.

"Where did that come from," Kuwabara asked.

"My magic pocket," MeLinda said with a smile.

"Okay then," Kuwabara said. "When are the nice men in the white coats coming for you?"

"Summer, Dannell and I are playing hide and seek with them," MeLinda said. "They haven't found us yet."

Kuwabara gave the dark blond a weird look. "You are a weird girl."

"Well I used to be schizophrenic, but we're okay now."

Kuwabara walked slowly away from MeLinda and made a run for the temple.

"What did you do now," Dannell asked MeLinda.

"I don't know what you're talking about," MeLinda said walking towards Summer. "Done with your swim?"

"Yup," Summer said with a smile.

The four walked in the temple and saw and old lady.

"Are you Genki-sensei," Dannell asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes and you three must be Dannell, Summer and Melinda," Genki said.

"It's MeLinda," MeLinda said.

"What?"

"It's MeLinda. Ya know Me-Linda."

"What ever. Yusuke, show them to their rooms."

"Man what is it with people giving me orders today," Yusuke complained.

"Wha wha! Cry a river and drown in it," Dannell said walking past him with MeLinda and Summer behind her.

Genki chuckled at Dannell's comment and walked towards the lake and looked out at the water. "This is going to be an interesting month," she said quietly.

…………………………………………………

"Holy shit, I feel like I'm gunna die," MeLinda said gasping for breath. They had finished running up and down a mountain side for an hour.

"Oh crap," Dannell said. "I liked it better in athletics."

"Are we gunna die yet," MeLinda asked as she fell down backwards on the grass.

"No I don't think so," Summer said sitting down next to her dark blond friend.

"Man, you chicks can't handle a little run," Yusuke asked running up to them.

"In three seconds you're going to fall," Summer said.

In three seconds Yusuke had fell backwards and past out.

"Ha," Dannell shouted. "He said we couldn't handle it."

"Well, ladies," Genki said appearing next to them along with Kurama and Hiei. "I'm surprised you managed to get up the mountain."

"You were the one who said that it was a hill," Summer said with a gasp of air.

Genki chuckled and tuned around. "We will do this every morning," she said.

"What gasp happened to gasp Kuwabara," MeLinda asked struggling for breath.

"He didn't make it to the top," Hiei said. "That baka couldn't make it up a hill."

"He will make up for it," Genki said.

"What are you gunna do," Dannell asked. "Make him do a thousand push ups?"

"Yes," Genki said and walked in the direction of the temple.

MeLinda, Summer and Dannell looked at Genki in surprise. "Man you're EVIL," they called in unison.

The five teens that were still conscious followed Genki to the temple and left Yusuke to 'rest'.

……………………………………………

MeLinda sipped some tea and smiled slightly. "Genki, what kind of tea is this," she asked taking another sip of the tea.

"Its green tea," Genki said plainly.

"My mom drinks green tea," MeLinda said softly, thinking no one heard her.

"Green tea is good for you," Kurama said next to her.

"That's what she said," MeLinda said holding back a laugh. "Sad thing is she smokes too much."

"That sucks," Yusuke said.

"Not really. I'm used to it. Besides, when she was pregnant with me and my brother and sister she smoked."

"Is that why you're all crazy," Kuwabara asked.

MeLinda gave Kuwabara a crazy looked. "Crazy? I'm not crazy. Do I look crazy to you," the dark blond girl said really fast.

"Down, Mel, just drink your nasty tea," Dannell said with a laugh.

"Yeah crazy girl," Kuwabara said in a nervous voice.

"Crazy," Summer said. "I was crazy once. I was so crazy that they took me away and locked me up in a padded room. I liked it there. I was born there lived there and died there. When I died they buried me where the flowers grow. The flowers tickled my toes. It was enough to drive you crazy. Crazy. I was crazy once…" Summer continued with that process.

"Oh boy there she goes," Dannell sighed.

"You just had to say the 'C' word, Kuwabaka," MeLinda scolded.

"What's so bad about that word," Yusuke asked.

MeLinda and Dannell pointed to Summer who continued to tell her story over and over again.

"Oh," the boy said and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Genki said standing up too. "I have some important things to do. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow."

MeLinda zoned out and didn't hear anything around her. Hiei left unnoticed, Kurama went to bed after Genki left and Kuwabara ran away from Summer who was chasing him with Dannell's knife.

"Mel," Dannell said and waved her hand in front of MeLinda's face. "Mel, wake up. Snap out of it." After five minutes of trying to get MeLinda's attention, Dannell looked at Summer. "Summer, Mel zoned out," Dannell said.

"What," Summer said and walked in front of MeLinda. "Yo, MeLinda, come back to us," she said and pushed MeLinda backwards.

MeLinda blinked and her green eyes changed to a navy blue.

"Ouch," she said as she hit her head on the hard wood wall. "What was that for?"

"You zoned out major, MeLinda," Summer said.

"I'm sorry. MeLinda isn't here at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I'll make sure she gets back to you as soon as possible," MeLinda said with an evil smile.

"Oh no," Dannell said. "Koga, what did you do with Mel?"

"I did nothing," Koga said and stood up. "All I did was mentally tie her up and came out to visit with people I know and love."

"Love you too, Koga, but bring MeLinda back," Summer said.

"No," Koga said and ran out of the room.

"Hey," Summer shouted and chased after her with Dannell behind her.

"Koga, get back here," Dannell shouted.

"No," Koga shouted over MeLinda's shoulder and laughed.

"Koga," Summer shouted with rage and ran faster.

Koga smiled and did a round off and changed into her true form. Koga was a fox demon who could create knives out of thin air and she could control water and ice, but preferred her knives. Her hair was an ocean blue, her tail and ears were white as snow.

"Let's play," Koga said with an evil smile.

"I don't like that smile, Summer," Dannell said slowing down to a dead stop.

"Neither do I," Summer said stopping too.

Koga flicked her wrist, and a knife appeared in her hand. She gave them a look that made her look like she was crazy.

"Shit," Dannell said quietly.

Summer blinked and her brown eyes changed to a deep dark red. "Koga, stop what you are doing now," she said with a growl.

"What's going on," Yusuke asked running up behind Dannell and saw Koga. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Koga, she's really dangerous and deadly," Dannell said.

"Why don't you make me, Aisha," Koga said with a challenge.

Aisha growled and changed to her true form. Aisha was a wolf demon who could control fire. Her hair was pitch black along with her ears and tail, but the tips were blood red.

"Koga, for the last time stop what you are doing," Aisha warned.

"What am I doing, my dear," Koga said with a clever smile and dropped her knife which disappeared. "I haven't done anything yet." Koga walked up to Aisha and put a hand on her shoulder. "My friend, you have been with me ever since you were a pup and I was a kit. We caused trouble where ever we went and we spilt the blood of our enemy and others. Why do you care if I kill these humans now?" Koga looked towards Dannell and gave her and assured smile. "Don't worry, Dannell, I don't think MeLinda would be too happy if I harmed you. Besides I like you to much anyway you're my drinking buddy," Koga said with a laugh.

Dannell smiled back and sighed. "I'm gunna need a drink after this night," she said.

"Koga, if you wait and train you can kill, but for Koenma," Aisha said. "You can kill all you like only when and who Koenma says."

"You mean be a lap fox," Koga asked.

"Kurama is a lap fox and he's doing fine," Aisha said with a smile.

"How did you know about Yoko," Kurama asked walking up to the scene.

"We knew him," Aisha said keeping her eyes on Koga making sure she didn't start running.

"Yup," Koga said and walked in MeLinda's room and walked out with a trunk and sat down next to Dannell.

"What's in there," Yusuke asked looking over Koga's shoulder.

"First get out from behind me so you'll live longer," Koga warned. "Second this is my secrete stash."

"Stash of what," Kurama asked.

Koga opened the box revealing several bottles of sake. Dannell grabbed a bottle and looked at it.

"Is this sake," Dannell asked.

"It sure is," Koga said with pride.

"How old is it," Dannell asked before opening the bottle.

"I got it before we got here," Koga said.

"Cool," Dannell said and took a drink of it.

Koga took a bottle and chugged it down.

"Dude, slow down," Aisha said with concern.

"You were never much of a drinker, Aisha," Koga said. "Before I get to drunk to remember, I accept the job for Koenma. I get to kill no matter how long I have to wait."

Koga placed a bottle of sake in Yusuke and Kurama's hands. Dannell grabbed another bottle and Koga handed Aisha one.

Aisha looked at Yusuke who took a drink and then at Kurama who gave it a weird look.

"What's the matter, Kurama," Dannell asked. "Never drank before."

"Yoko drank a lot and I don't like the taste of alcohol now," Kurama said.

"I should have known," Koga said. "Yoko used to be my drinking buddy. MeLinda won't take a sip of any drink that has alcohol in it and with her keen sense of smell I can't sneak any alcohol in her drink."

"That's good," Aisha said with a laugh. "At least she won't be like you."

"Yeah that is a good thing," Koga said with a smile.

………………………………

Three out of seven of the teenagers made it over the mountain. Hiei, Kurama, and surprisingly Kuwabara were the ones who made it over. Dannell, MeLinda, Yusuke and Summer weren't so lucky.

They were up all night drinking. Poor MeLinda and Summer were innocent in the whole action. Their demons were the ones at fault for making them really sick. Koga and Aisha made them drink more than what they could handle.

Dannell and Yusuke on the other hand were luckier. They only had four bottles of sake each and passed out, but they still felt sick.

When the four drunken teens got back to the temple they met a very unhappy sensei.

"What's wrong with you four," she asked in a harsh tone.

"It wasn't my fault," MeLinda said automatically. "It was Koga's fault."

"Who's Koga," Genki asked.

"She's my little demon that lives in side like Kurama and Yoko," MeLinda explained.

"You know what," Genki said.

"What," The four asked in unison.

Genki pulled a box out from behind her back revealing all the empty bottles of sake they drank the night before. "You four will do three thousand push ups," she said. "Never ever bring alcohol into my temple again. I don't care if your demons are the one at fault." With that said she motioned them to begin their push ups.

The four started their push ups with out question and with out fighting.

……………………………

"I can't believe you guys are leaving," Yusuke said at the airport.

Summer, Dannell and MeLinda were returning to the States because their little trip was over.

"Don't worry we'll come and visit," Dannell said.

"Yeah," Summer agreed. "Next time I'm sure we'll hide the empty bottles of sake when we go to Genki's temple."

The six of them laughed. Hiei, being his little bratty self, didn't go.

"Flight 123 is now boarding," the PA system said.

"That's our flight," MeLinda said. "Later, guys."

"Bye," the six guys waved at the three girls who were boarding their plane.

**THE END**

Or is it?


End file.
